Viewtiful Joe
by Gavin the Crocodile
Summary: Joe must defat the demon lord who has captured Blue and Silvia. He may need some help from an unexpected aquaintence, though.
1. A new adventure

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Joe or any of the other characters mentioned in this story... as of yet, at least. I am open to all ideas for future chapters and ideas for a better title. I also expect some criticism, so tell me whatI shold work on.Also,I will tryswitch between writng about Joe, Silvia, and Alastor in every chapter.

"What should we do now?" Viewtiful Joe asked his girlfriend, Silvia. They were patroling the city to make sure everything was in order.

"Well, we should probably look for some villain to thwart." The heroine answered.

"I know, but where should we look? Is there even anyone new to face?"

"We should probably go see daddy. He'll know if there's any trouble."

"Yeah, I guess. Things will be more intresting. Come on, Six Machine!" The small red airplane known as Six Machine flew over to Joe and Silvia instantly. They both hopped on and flew out of the city. In mere minutes, the duo had reached a deserted space station hovering above the Earth.

"Daddy!" Silvia called out. The hero, Captain Blue flew down from where ever he had been and greeted Joe and Silvia.

"Hello there, Joe, Silvia!" Blue said with a smile.

"Hey, Blue," Joe said with a small nod. "We were wondering if you could create some plot for us. It's been boring to just patrol around a peaceful city."

"Hmm, I've got just the thing." Blue led the heroes into a small room that had a strange machine with a door and several buttons. He pressed one of the buttons and opened the door. Inside was a purple vortex. "All right, just walk through here and you'll be sent to a world that needs your help. You can find a great adventure there."

"Perfect!" Joe said, with glee. He ran towards the door, but Silvia jumped in before him. Joe hesitated for a moment and then looked at down. "Hey! A nickel!" The hero picked it up an examined it.

"What? Joe, go through the portal!" Blue said angrily.

"Huh? Hang on a second, this is a cool spacenickel! I wonder how it got here?"

"Forget the nickel!The portal is closing!" Blue shouted as the purple vortex started to fade away. He quickly grabbed Joe and flung him towards the opening, but was too late. "You simple-minded fool! You were supposed to go through the portal with Silvia!"

"Well, you can still re-open it, can't you, Blue?" Joe asked, rubbing the spot on his head he had landed on. "Why'd you throw me?"

"You idiot! Can't you tell that I'm not your hero, Captain Blue?" Blue said. He was engulfed by a small tornado and his outfit became black. He was more fit and looked younger."

"Who are you? Where's the real Captain Blue? Oh, and where's Silvia?"

"I am Blue's dark side, the one you defeated before. I was resurrected by the demon lord to help conquer movie land. Blue and Silvia are hostages back at our base."

"I doubt you can keep Silvia locked up there for long," Joe said with a small laugh.

"My orders were to eliminate any threats that weren't captured! So good-bye, hero." Dark Blue began to glow a black aura.

"About time I struck some action!" Joe shouted. A metal plate came out of his helmet and covered his mouth as he crouched into a fighting pose. "Henshin a-go-go, baby!" Joe did a flip over Blue and landed back-to-back with the villain. He then grabbed his opponent's hand and flung Blue over his shoulder. Dark Blue reacted to the attack by landing on his feet and quickly charging into Joe. The red hero flew back several feet before landing on his hand and doing a back flip. He landed on his feet and slid to a stop.

"Not bad," Blue said, impressed. "Try this!" Blue held out his hands and shot out two black laser beams.

"Slow!" Joe shouted as everything slowed down. Joe then leaned back to dodge one of the lasers. He put the speed back to normal and jumped over another laser. "Mach speed!" Joe began to move at twice his normal speed. He approached Blue and began a flurry of punches and kicks. Blue quickly used his slow power to slow Joe down and dodge each attack.

Joe quickly did a back flip away from Blue to think of a new strategy. He looked up and noticed that the roof was made of glass, and beyond it was the depths of space. With a new idea, he charged over to Dark Blue and ducked under a strong right punch. He quickly used a low kick to knock Blue off of his feet, and followed up with an uppercut. Blue was sent high into the air, and into the roof, shattering it instantly. Joe followed him easily into space. Blue and Joe were both flying in outer space now. Blue threw a right punch, which Joe blocked. Joeraised his feet and kicked Blue in the stomach. Blue was sent back as Joe was propelled towards Earth.

As Joe entered the atmosphere, he started to catch on fire. He flew down like a meteor and crashed into a grass field, leaving a large crater.

"Ugh, I'm not trying that again!" Joe said as he picked himself up. He looked around, seeing nothing but grass. "Now what?"


	2. Enter:Alastor

Silvia 

"Whoa!" Silvia cried as she fell into a large cage. She was back to her normal self instead of the heroine she had once been. "What? Where's my V-watch?" Silvia said after realizing that she was missing it. After a few minutes of searching, she looked around and noticed an old man that she recognized at once. "Daddy?" She ran over to the man and checked to make sure she was right. There was no mistake, this was the former Captain Blue.

"Silvia! I'm glad you're all right!" Blue said as he hugged his daughter. "You fell for that fake's trap, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. But where's Joe?"

"The lad must've realized it was a trap and escaped to come up with a plan!"

"I wouldn't count on that," Silvia said with a small laugh. "He was proabably sent somwhere else. So, what going on?"

"Well, I really don't know," Blue said. He then stared at the floor.

"What do you mean? This is your movie, shouldn't you know what's going on?"

"Normally I would, but it seems as though someone else has taken control of the movie. I don't know who it is or what their purposes are, but they have control of the entire movie."

"Could it be Jet?"

"I doubt that. Jet is locked up too."

"He is? But how'd he get in movie world?"

"I brought him. A few days ago I felt a dark presence, so I asked him to check it out with me. Once Jet came in though, an imposter came and stole our V-watches. He then took both of us and put us each in a different prison."

"Wait, I know where we are!" Silvia said as she finally checked the surroundings.

"This place is a copy of Fire Leo's hideout. Next to us is a copy ofFrost Tiger'slair. That's where Jet is."

"So, how do we get out of here?"

"The only way would be to unlock the cage with a key. The only key belongs to that guard robot, over there." Blue pointed to the platform across from them that had a small robot with a jet pack.

"Hmm, I think I can get it." Silvia said, with a small smile.

Alastor 

The devil, Alastor, found himself in the small cave near Fire Leo's real hideout. This was the place that he had met Joe in. "Ah, I'm back!" He shouted as he stretched his arms and practiced a few punches. It had been a while since Joe and Silvia had defeated him, thus temporarily banishing him from movie world until he was needed. He was now needed for a new movie.

"So Alastor the Stylish, we meet again." A familiar voice said.

"What? What're you doing here?" Alastor asked as he pointed to the fiend in front of him.

"We've been summoned by the Demon lord, our father."

"What?" Alastor shouted into his twin's face. "But, Blue destoryed him ten years ago. He can't comeback!"

"He wouldn't have comeback if you hadn't denied the throne to the underworld. Since you didn't accept me, someone needed to become the new king. So our dad was brought back to life." Alastor's double said.

"So why've _we_ been summoned? What does he need us for?"

"Well, actually, I'm not sure yet. The Demon lord just told me to find you and bring you back to him."

"Yeah, well good luck!" Alastor laughed. He then put up both his fists, and prepared himself for a fight.


	3. Alastor vs Thunder Boy

Just in case you don't know, Alastor's double in my story is the second Alastor from the first Viewtiful Joe. When you can play as Alastor, you see his twin in the level, 'The Midnight Thunder boy'. I couldn't find a name for him, so I'm just going to call him Thunder boy or Thunder for short, since it is less confusing. Also, the fight takes place in Alastor's lair from Viewtiful Joe 1.

**_Alastor_ **

"You think you're stronger than me?" Thunder Boy said, with a laugh. "Your moves may be stylish, but they aren't enough to match my strength."

"I've beaten you before, what'll make this time any different?" Alastor asked. He Was still prepared to strike at any moment.

"I've gotten stronger, and I can control my powers a lot better than you. If you really want to fight, then bring it on."

Alastor took one step back, then shot out at his opponent in a full sprint. He attempted a left hook punch, but Thunder Boy dodged to the right and flew behind him. He took out his sword and used the flat side to strike Alastor. The heroic devil flew, face-first, into the ground.

"Ha! Had enough yet?" Thunder boy laughed. His sword was in the ground and he was leaning on it.

Alastor groaned, but he quickly stood back up. He withdrew his own sword and faced Thunder boy. "Ngh. You just… caught me off-guard. That's all. Now I'll show you some true swordsmanship!" Alastor charged forward and swung his sword. Thunder boy blocked it, and smiled. Alastor swung again, this time to the right. Thunder blocked. Al swung left, then downward, and then tried swinging up. Each time, he was blocked. Finally, Alastor summoned all of his strength and swung downward again, letting out a battle-cry while doing so. The sword began to gleam a purplish color as it struck Thunder's sword.

"What?" Thunder boy shouted. He was overwhelmed by Alastor's power and lost the grip of his sword. It fell to the ground and slid across the floor. "What was that?" Thunder panted.

"Ha! You dropped something?" Alastor said, with a smirk. He was unsure of where his extra strength had come from, but he knew that he had an advantage now. He charged towards Thunder boy and swung his sword, once again. Thunder Boy easily jumped over it and hovered in the air to prepare for a counter-attack, but Alastor hadn't intended to hit him. Instead, Al dived across the ground and grabbed Thunder's sword.

"No!" Thunder Boy shouted, in fury. He plunged down to attack Al, but his counter-part was too quick. In one fluid motion, Alastor had spun around and swung both swords. One of them blocked Thunder boy and shoved him away while the other slashed him across the face. The evil twin flew back and hit the ground. He instantly stood back up. He had no marks, scratches, or wounds anywhere on his body.

Thunder began to run at Alastor with one of his fists raised. Al stood his ground with both of his swords ready. Thunder boy struck with his right fist first, but was easily blocked. He then jabbed with his left, continued with round house kick and several more jabs. Each time he was blocked, he picked up speed. Eventually, all of Thunder and Alastor's movements had become blurs. Thunder then started to glow a purple color like Alastor had, but his was darker.

"Take this!" Thunder shouted. He threw a final punch at Alastor with his glowing hand and aimed at his face. Alastor held up one sword to block again, but as soon as Thunder Boy touched the blade, it shattered. Thunder continued his punch and attacked Alastor's cheek. Al flew back several feet and hit the ground hard. "Heh. You have a lot of power, but you're afraid to unleash it!" Thunder said, with a smile. He walked over to the broken sword and held his still purple hand over it. The pieces began to hover in the air and instantly fixed themselves. In less than a few seconds, the sword was as good as new. Thunder snatched it and practiced a few swings. He then pointed it at Al. "Round Trip!"

The sword flew at Alastor with amazing speed. It was definitely faster then Alastor's round trip move. Al quickly stood up and timed his move perfectly. As the sword was about to strike, Alastor preformed a backflip over it. While upside-down, Al whipped his own sword out and swung it . He sent Thunder's sword back at twice it's speed, then landed.

Thunder watched the sword approach, and at the last second, he held out his hand. The sword froze in mid-air and begun spinning. It sprouted two more swords and flew back at Alastor.

"Urgh!" Alastor shouted, in frustration. He swung his sword again and knocked the other two out of the way.

"You're not half bad," Thunder said, angrily. He then smiled. "But you're still no match for me."


	4. Jet Black and Captain Blue Jr

**Alastor**

"Maybe you're not afraid of unleashing your power. You're probably just ignorant." Thunder held out his hand and the three swords became one. "You haven't won yet, so come on!"

Alastor was out of breath and covered in bruises and scratches while his opponent was completely clean. He held his sword out, twirled it a few times and then stuck it back in its sheath. He caught his breath, then charged at Thunder again.

Thunder boy put his sword away too, then prepared himself. He stood his ground and awaited Al to make the first move. Alastor did as expected, but with a much greater force. He tackled Thunder and punched him in the face. The counter-part landed on his back, surprised.

Alastor quickly decided on his plan, even though he didn't like it very much. He whipped his sword out and slashed it across his opponent's chest, creating a large cut. Thunder winced in pain, but the cut disappeared almost as soon as it had appeared. "Bah." Al cursed to himself. He kicked Thunder in the head before he could get back up, then dashed towards the exit.

"What?" Thunder shouted, rubbing the part of his head that had been kicked. He instantly stood up and pursued after Al.

Alastor was heading into the subway station, trying to come up with an escape plan. His opponent was invincible due to a strong black magic. Al would have to retreat and come up with a new strategy. He looked around, and felt the vibration of a train moving nearby. As soon as it came into view, he leapt on top. He sighed and thought about where he should go.

**Silvia**

"Well, uh, good job, Silvia," Blue said, as he stepped out of his cage, making sure not to disturb the unconscious Bianky. "The exit is over there. Let's hurry."

Silvia followed her dad as they entered one hallway, then switched to another. The change was drastic; from orange, rocky, and boiling hot to blue, icicles, and freezing cold. They soon entered the Ice Tiger's lair, and in the center was a cage containing Jet Black.

"Jet!"

"Blue? How'd you guys get out? And where's Joe?" Jet stood up. He was wearing his normal clothes, so the black v-watch had been taken as well.

"We don't know where Joe is, but we need to find our watches first. So let's go!"

"You won't be going any where," A new voice said. The Ice Tiger appeared and instantly scooped up Silvia and her dad. "I can't just let you escape," He said, then tossed them both into the cage with Jet.

"If I had my V-watch, you'd definitely be sorry!" Silvia cried.

"Why do you think we took them from you?" Tiger replied. "If only that Joe was so easy to capture, we'd have finished this by now."

"Joe's still out? Then he'll rescue us!"

"Highly doubtful. We're prepared for him this time."

**Joe**

Joe had been wandering around until he reached a city. He was still confused, and slightly bored.

"Joe, look out!" Came a small voice. Joe turned around and witnessed a kid knock out several Biankies.

"Junior! It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" Joe smiled. In front of him was Captain Blue Jr. He was wearing a blue suit like Joe's with a blue helmet. His blonde hair stuck out through the top of helmet and he had two yoyos attached to his sides. "It seems like only yesterday that me and Silvia left you."

"Joe, you left this morning after breakfast, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Um, well, Silvia and Blue have been captured. I don't have any leads, so, wanna help me?"

"Did you try looking in that volcano?" Jr. pointed to a volcano behind Joe that rested in the middle of the city.

"Whoa! When did that get there?"

"It came out of nowhere earlier today."

"Well, let's check it out!"


End file.
